Terminator: Lovers and Hunters
by InTheDoorway
Summary: Blair Williams gets sent back in time and is discovered by Jesse Flores. The two become an unlikely union that threatens to self destruct any moment while being hunted by Cameron. Bad Lang, Fem /, Violence, adult sits.


I DO NOT own any part of the Terminator franchise, or the characters involved. This is a work by a fan for other fans, and I do not profit from this story in any way.

Summary: Blair Williams gets sent back in time and is discovered by Jesse Flores. The two become an unlikely union that threatens to self destruct any moment while being hunted by Cameron. Bad Lang, Fem /, Violence, adult sits.

* * *

Jesse surveyed her campsite. Everything looked as it should, but she couldn't see very far past the ring of light that her modest fire cast. Shadows danced across the trees, but she had steeled herself not to jump with fright every time the flickering light played tricks on her eyes.

Fortunately she didn't have to rely on just her eyes. All around her small campsite she had strategically tied strings running between trees. The tripwires were tied to handfuls of dangling sticks, so if someone were to try to sneak up on her the sound-makers should give her a small warning, and let her know what direction the would-be assailant was approaching from. The most reliable alarm was the large German Sheppard sleeping close to the fire's heat, however.

She had named the dog Rosie, but she had tried not to become too attached to her. If 'She' came and the dog started barking and going berserk the Terminator would make short work of it. The dog twitched in its deep slumber, and Jesse couldn't help but smile. She had tried not to become attached, but it was impossible when the dog had been her only companion in the long weeks she had been roaming the thick forest. Plus she was so damn adorable.

Jesse sighed.

She was hungry. She had set traps and hunted with her make shift sling shot to try to catch a meal, but the last couple days she'd been having no luck. She had a shotgun, but she dared not use up her small ammo cache, so she resorted to hunting squirrels and rabbits with rocks and a slingshot. She figured the animals had learned not to come near her campsite, so she decided that tomorrow she'd move her camp a few miles.

She crawled into her sleeping bag to ward off the night's chill. It was autumn now, and it was getting colder. After Derrick had shot at her she had ran, and kept running, until she had ended up here, in a huge forest somewhere in Canada. Winter was going to be a problem, but the farther away she was from John Connor and his psycho mother and pet Terminator the better.

Even though she was in her sleeping bag and still wore her tank top and jeans she couldn't help but shiver. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the bright stars shining down in the black night. She was dead tired, but sleep eluded her.

"She's going to be coming after me," she whispered to Rosie. "I can feel it."

John Connor's precious 'Cameron'. She appeared to be a slim and sexy young woman, but what she really was scared the hell out of Jesse, and kept her awake most nights, cowering at the sound of leaves rustling in the wind.

Jesse didn't know why Cameron hadn't hunted her down yet. Perhaps Derrick had lied and said he had shot her that faithful night, or maybe John Connor had deemed her unimportant.

She certainly felt unimportant, hiding away in a Canadian forest, existing only to exist.

Cameron was still coming though, however unimportant she was. She had learned a long time ago to trust her premonitions, and it had saved her life, and the lives of her crew on the USS Jimmy Carter, many times.

She was drifting off to sleep when she heard a low growl from Rosie.

Goose pimples ran down her arms, her eyes shot open and she shivered from a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature. Sometimes Rosie growled at some unseen animal, a mouse or a rabbit, but Jesse knew this was different.

Jesse crawled out of her sleeping bag and stood. Rosie was on her feet already, and began barking. She looked in the direction the dog was, but there was nothing to see.

Then, almost too far away to see through the thick trees, a brief flash of light.

Jesse stared in the direction, momentarily dumb founded, before it occurred to her.

"Someone is coming back," she whispered.

It could definitely be a Terminator, she knew, and more than likely was. Skynet often sent Terminators back, but for the Resistance it was a much rarer occasion, due to the complexity of the process. Jesse knew this, but found herself walking towards the spot where she had seen the light all the same.

Her heart was beating rapidly, but she kept making her slow trek forward. The light flicked again, closer now. Again. Again. The air itself began to crackle with static energy. The light flashed again, brighter, then again, and suddenly the light was constant, a flickering and sputtering orb, growing larger until it was taller than her.

Jesse hid behind a large tree and watched the electricity come to a loud, bright climax, then was suddenly gone. She blinked as her eyes readjusted to the darkness. She had remembered to grab her flash light before leaving her camp, and she used to now, shinning her beam where the brilliant display had been.

A woman stood, raising a hand to her eyes to block the flashlight's glare. That was good. A Terminator wouldn't do that.

The woman was shivering, Jesse saw. She was naked of course; fabrics couldn't make the jump through time. Jesse ran her eyes over the woman from the future. She was slender and tanned, with long dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She had long shapely legs and slender hips, a firm stomach and muscled arms. A hand covered her lower area between her legs, and the other arm dropped from her eyes to drape across her small and perfect breasts. She judged her age around 30.

Jesse liked men, and only men, but she had to admit this woman was incredibly attractive.

"Whose there?" asked the woman in a frightened voice that was obviously trying to sound firm and in control.

Jesse snapped her attention back to what was important, and tried to block the woman's nakedness from her mind.

"I'm someone with a gun," Jesse told her girl. She had forgotten the shotgun back at camp, but she didn't need to tell her that. "So a better question is, 'who're you?' sweetling."

"My name is Blair Williams."


End file.
